


Resucitación de boca a boca

by SadistaSensible



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexuales en negacion, Español, F/F, Humor, Infidelidad, Mención de uso de drogas, Oneshot, Smut, bridget siendo bridget, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistaSensible/pseuds/SadistaSensible
Summary: Cameron aborda su crisis matrimonial de una manera cuestionable. Bridget no está segura de cómo sentirse al respecto, ni tampoco que le importe, pero la idea de tocar una nueva clase de fondo es demasiado irresistible para ignorarla.
Relationships: Cameron Van Buren/Bridget Tice





	Resucitación de boca a boca

**Author's Note:**

> Después de muchos años sin terminar de verlo, hace unos días me puse al corriente con The most popular girls in the school. Por mucho que amo el Mackenzie/Shay, de alguna manera, terminé escribiendo esto.

-¡Oh, sí, más duro, Bridget!

-Voy a cogerte tan duro como la vida me ha cogido a mí.-Replica, tratando de tener las inflexiones adecuadas en su voz pero arrepintiéndose a último minuto, sonando como un sarcástico monótono. La plática sucia, como muchas otras cosas, no es su fuerte, pero era de esperarse que resultara uno de los fetiches de Cameron. Es tan básica, tan cliché en la cama como en todo lo demás en su vida.

-¿Podrías, como, dejar de ser deprimente y patética por cinco minutos?-Cuestiona con altivez, echando a un lado el mechón de cabello rubio que ha caído sobre su rostro.

-Bien podrías pedirme que deje de respirar.-Le responde en lo que podría tomarse a una broma o hipérbole en otra persona, pero que en ella no es excepto la cruda realidad.

-Genial, has eso entonces.-Responde Cameron sin titubeos- Al menos hasta que me venga.

A los veinticinco, y habiendo llegado al clímax de su vida, Cameron Van Buren se encuentra cayendo en picada de su idílica, aunque temporal, vida glamorosa. Era un desenlace tan obvio, que todo aquel que haya visto al menos una película americana de los noventa o principios del 2000 pudo haber predicho; todos excepto la misma Cameron que, cuyas dos neuronas aún capaces de hacer sinapsis, se habían suicidado al descubrir que su marido la estaba engañando con una chica que apenas alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, o con dos… ¿o habían sido gemelas? Bridget no tiene idea, no se había tomado la molestia de prestar atención. La mierda en su propia vida basta: Tiene treinta y tres, acaba de ser promovida como asistente de gerente de Pizza Street después de que su jefe fuese arrestado por acoso sexual y vive en un pequeño departamento permeado en un leve olor a diluyente en un barrio de mala muerte de la ciudad. Pero, hey, al menos los quistes en los ovarios (Tristemente benignos) finalmente se fueron.

Bridget había hecho de su pasatiempo el caer cada vez más bajo desde hace años, así que, cuando una ebria Cameron Van Buren, con su maquillaje corrido sobre sus bronceadas mejillas, y su boca cubierta en salsa de tomate (Es la primera vez en todos los años que la conoce que la ha visto probar bocado, le tomó varios segundos recuperarse del impacto), la había visto salir de la cocina, y se le había acercado con la sonrisa seductora más falsa de su repertorio y el más largo, presuntamente coqueto “Holaaaa”, la tendencia auto destructiva de Bridget había levantado su cabeza en interés.

-Tengo una mejor idea.-Dice antes de hundir su rostro entre los muslos de Cameron. Nunca le ha hecho un oral a una mujer, pero no le parece que pueda ser tan difícil. Ella es una chica con una vagina, solo debe de bastar que recuerde todas las veces en que los chicos se lo hicieron a ella y hacer exactamente lo opuesto. De hecho, Bridget podría morderle el clítoris a Cameron y aún así no sería la mitad de catastrófico y decepcionante que todos los orales que ha recibido. No va morderla, claro está, pero es la mejor comparación que viene a su mente. Hasta la fecha, considera que perdió alrededor del veinte por ciento de sensibilidad en su clítoris gracias a un particular, canibalístico encuentro con un chico de universidad.

La clave, piensa ella, está en no apresurar las cosas. Muchos hombres en su vida han buscado saltarse la seducción para directamente enterrarle el pito, y si, Bridget no es amante del romanticismo, a menudo opta por el sexo práctico y rápido, pero de vez en cuando, para variar, es agradable que se tomen su tiempo; que se centren en ella. 

Así que empieza lento. Besando los muslos, los labios húmedos y sus alrededores. Se recuerda que debería usar las manos también, y se pregunta si tendrá dificultades a la hora de coordinar, pero decide no pensar en ello. Un oral mediocre es mejor a ninguno.

-En serio te estás tomando tu tiempo…-Dice Cameron, su usual mordacidad eclipsada por una respiración laboriosa, que trata de disimular. Bridget decide tomar nota de su lenguaje corporal y no del verbal, pero acelera el ritmo.

Es extraño. La perspectiva, el olor, el sabor, los pequeños suspiros, Cameron.

No es como planeaba pasar su viernes por la noche y dormir con una Van Buren definitivamente nunca estuvo en su lista de “Cosas por hacer antes de morir” (No es que tenga una, porque de no ser la infelicidad tan jodidamente adictiva, hubiese pasado directamente a la parte de ‘morir’ desde hace años), sin embargo, ahí está, con Cameron empujando su rostro entre sus piernas mientras Bridget traza el abecedario con su lengua sobre su clítoris y sus labios menores. Es verdad lo que dicen, la vida está llena de sorpresas.

No sabe si Cameron está fingiendo, pero una cosa es segura: Sabe cómo poner un buen show. Tan pronto Bridget la penetra con su lengua, los gemidos de Cameron suben en volumen. Ahora actúa más como la hubiese imaginado en el sexo; es ruidosa, demandante, inhibida, embistiendo contra la cara de Bridget. Sin considerar si está lastimándola (un poco, tira de su cabello como si fuesen riendas. Bridget decide que le gusta), si está asfixiándola (no lo hace) o si le dificulta la tarea de mantener el ritmo con su lengua y dedos dentro de su vagina. El único objetivo de Cameron es alcanzar un orgasmo.

Y finalmente lo logra, algunos minutos después. Y Bridget lo recibe, lo saborea y lo traga (Es una noche de primeras veces).

Le da la impresión que Cameron es una pareja egoísta, y debate entre tomarse la molestia de preguntarle si está en sus planes corresponder el favor o si debería simplemente meter las manos en su ropa interior y resolverlo por sí misma, como es costumbre, pero Cameron la sorprende, una vez más, tomando la iniciativa.

Sus caricias son mucho más agresivas que las de Bridget y no se anda con rodeos. Sabe lo que busca y está decidida a encontrarlo. Sus uñas son demasiado largas y su técnica demasiado torpe, pero mierda, se siente tan bien no esforzarse por una vez; y bueno, el dolor siempre es bienvenido. Es un más en lugar de un menos. Así que Bridget se mueve con ella, se ajusta aquí y allá hasta que alcanza la mezcla perfecta entre el escozor y el placer.

Cameron está sobre ella, viéndola con intensidad, concentrada. Y dios, Cameron es tan estúpida. Es tan hueca, pero su ignorancia, en comparación, llena habitaciones. Cuando Cameron, inesperadamente, la besa, Bridget casi podría jurar que la siente consumir sus pensamientos a través de sus labios rosados, siente que extrae y succiona hasta que lo único que queda es el brillante color blanquesino explotando detrás de sus párpados, blanco como un lienzo virgen, mientras que Cameron se convierte en tinta, trazando cada curva de su cuerpo sobre ella.

* * *

-Digo, no soy, ya sabes, así como tu.-Le dice algunas horas después, como si estuviese dando seguimiento a un pensamiento que no se molestó en exteriorizar, cuando la mitad de su cigarro ha sido consumido (Y por supuesto que Cameron fuma después de tener sexo, tan básica como siempre).- Me encantan los hombres.

-Oh, no, yo no soy gay.-Informa Bridget, porque tal vez fue algo que debieron dejar en claro desde el inicio, pero bueno, no es como si hubiese cambiado las cosas.- Esta es otra forma para mí de sentirme viva, pero con menos auto destrucción, sin contar el daño permanente a mi heterosexualidad y con más orgasmos en lugar de narcóticos.-Considera arrebatarle el cigarro y darle una calada, porque es solo justo que el cliché sea compartido, pero recuerda que tiene una botella de vodka sin terminar bajo su cama, y estira el brazo para encontrarlo. – He hecho cosas peores, pero esto están humillante que entra en mi top 5 de momentos en que toqué fondo.

Cameron resopla, incrédula.

-Cariño, soy lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraría como el mejor momento de sus miserables vidas. Su cima, no su fondo. Además, tampoco soy gay.

Bridget arquea las cejas y murmura un sarcástico “No me digas” antes de darle un trago a su recién encontrado vodka. En sus siguientes rondas, Cameron no había hecho sino gritar “Más duro, Bridget; más rápido, perra; más profundo, inútil”, arrojando la plática sexy por la ventana y dándole la bienvenida al abuso verbal. No fue molesto en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Aunque llegó un punto en el que su muñeca se cansó y pensó en sugerirle meterle el puño completo, pero al final no hubo necesidad.

-Es solo que he estado pasando por varias cosas… y te vi ahí, tan vieja, siendo la definición del fracaso y pensé…-Cameron suelta un largo suspiro pensativo.- No lo sé.

¿Cameron? ¿Tomando decisiones basadas en pensamientos ilógicos?

-Impactante.

-Dios, eres una perra.-Cameron le arrebata la botella y le da un pequeño sorbo, sin hacer una sola mueca. Debe tomar una botella entera hacer a que si quiera se maree. No agrega nada por algunos segundos, hasta que, con un forzado tono casual, confiesa- Nadie me había… digo, los chicos con los que he estado son asombrosos en la cama, muy buenos, es solo que aman más recibir una mamada que darla. Y bueno, no es como que puedas pedirlo y ya. Supongo que mis increíbles habilidades los distraía lo suficiente como para que si quiera les pasara por la mente.-Añade velozmente, percibiendo su patetismo.

Bridget no es una mujer atractiva, se lo han dicho infinidad de veces a lo largo de su vida. Sus ojos están demasiado separados, su piel es tan pálida que parece traslucida, sus pecas lucen como lodo salpicado sobre sus mejillas y labio superior. Es una mujer de estética simple que solo duerme con hombres indeseables: Entrados en edad, con serios problemas de obesidad, innegablemente feos, con problemas de drogadicción, vagabundos, sujetos extraños con modificaciones corporales quirúrgicas que resultan en un aspecto apenas humanoide... Nombra a un tipo de hombre con el que a nadie le gustaría acostarse y lo más seguro es que Bridget ya lo haya hecho, más de una vez. Y tal vez son sus nulos estándares o inexistente instinto de supervivencia lo que la ha llevado a encontrar chicos dispuestos a darle placer solo por gusto. No es una ocurrencia regular, por lo cual no es nada menos que una tragedia el que la mayoría de ellos hayan sido terribles decepciones en el intento o no hayan sido encuentros particularmente memorables. El entusiasmo no es sinónimo de talento, ¿quién se lo hubiese imaginado?

Cameron, luciendo como lo hace, y con ayuda de su falta de inhibición y moral ha tenido acceso a toda clase de hombres inalcanzables para Bridget: Hombres atractivos, jóvenes y mayores, ridículamente ricos y de todo tipo de fisionomía. No obstante, suena igual de insatisfecha con ellos.

No se puede tener todo, confirma para sus adentros. Si algún chico de apariencia y modales que sepa lo que hace en la cama y que además sepa dar tremendos cunnilingus existe, ellas simplemente no lo han encontrado. Son como duendes, supone entonces, criaturas míticas; te encuentras con uno y tendrás varios años de buena suerte.

Cameron suspira, perdida en sus frívolos pensamientos, luciendo como una princesa trágica, incluso con su cabello alborotado y apestando a sexo y tabaco. Es triste el que nunca terminase de superar su inmadura necesidad de preservar su imagen de muñeca inflable perfecta. Siempre tratando de encontrar el balance entre femenina y sexy; entre seducción y desesperación; fallando cada vez. Nunca aprendió el arte de la sutileza, aunque tampoco se aflige por ello. Al final no es como si lo necesitara, porque si un hombre en cuestión cumple con sus requisitos (mayor, adinerado, no tan repulsivo físicamente), ella se les arroja encima. No la detienen esposas, familia o principios. Cuando quiere algo, lo obtiene, y a cambio de ello, está dispuesta a sacrificar su integridad por completo. Bridget se pregunta si acaso alguna vez se atrevió a negarles algo en la cama a esos hombres o si soportaba todas sus peticiones, incluyendo aquellas que realmente odiaba, solo porque cree que es lo justo en su dinámica. Que el minuto en que ella obtiene lo que desea, la libertad sobre su cuerpo es un sacrificio que se da por sentado. El sexo siendo una mera transacción, sus necesidades palideciendo a cambio de mantener su reputación, de obtener regalos y la satisfacción de ser elegida, de estar siempre acompañada. Es banal, es deprimente.

¿Acaso es lastima lo que siente Bridget? ¿Es aún capaz de sentirla hacia alguien más que ella misma?

Aunque bueno, ahora que lo recuerda, su periodo inicia la próxima semana. Eso explicaría su inesperado sentimentalismo. Siguiendo su línea de pensamiento anterior, no cabe duda, todo tiene un precio: Te deshaces de los ovarios quísticos, regularizas tu ciclo menstrual y a cambio tus emociones deciden hacer parkour por una semana. Genial.

-Estuvo bien.-Decide Cameron, recogiendo su vestido del suelo y dirigiéndose al baño.- Aunque una verdadera lesbiana lo hubiese hecho mejor, supongo.

Bridget no puede discutir con eso. Se limpia la entrepierna con una servilleta que encuentra en el pantalón de su uniforme, se pone sus pantaletas de nuevo y se prepara un sandwich en la cocina mientras Cameron arregla su maquillaje. Apenas tiene tiempo de preocuparse por incómodas despedidas cuando escucha un agudo, largo “Adiooos” antes de escuchar la puerta principal azotarse.

No puede creerlo, pero tomando en cuenta todo, Bridget decide que no fue una noche terrible. Está cansada y satisfecha, así que no tendrá que beber hasta la inconsciencia para conseguir dormir algunas horas. Su tendencia hacia la auto destrucción se siente estafada, pero decide ignorarla, al menos por lo que resta del día.

Cameron vuelve a la pizzería un mes después, cuando Bridget se había convencido que todo el asunto había sido una vívida alucinación, producto de su dañado sistema nervioso gracias a todos esos meses oliendo pegamento con los vagos detrás de Pizza Street meses atrás.

Lleva el cabello levantado en una perfecta cola de caballo, un elegante vestido rosa pálido que acentúa su figura, una brillante sonrisa falsa en sus rojos labios y así, una vez más, parece que logró encontrar el equilibrio entre adinerada ama de casa y una costosa escort. Es admirable hasta cierto punto.

Bridget está en el mostrador en aquel momento, la cajera en turno volverá en un par de minutos, y se pregunta si es mucho pedir el que Cameron decida que cambió de opinión y vuelva a subirse a su lujoso carro del año, de vuelta a las dietas extremas.

-¡Bridget!-Exclama Cameron en exagerada sorpresa, su mano en su pecho como si de verdad aquel fuese el último sitio en el que esperaba encontrarla.- ¡Holaaaa!

No hay poder humano que detenga a una Van Buren cuando está decidida a entablar una conversación, ni siquiera el impersonal “Bienvenida a Pizza Street, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?” de Bridget. El restaurante está vacío, así que ni siquiera puede usar a algún cliente de excusa; Si opta simplemente por marcharse, probablemente será perseguida; si toma una postura agresiva, Cameron podría decidir, en un palpitar, que no importa destruir su manicura con tal de patearle el culo, y Bridget no ha podido contactar a su vendedor de cocaína en días, así que no le resta la energía para involucrarse en tales actividades.

Mientras trata de pensar en alguna manera de escapar, Cameron habla de cómo decidió darle otra oportunidad a su marido.

-¡Mi esposo está tan arrepentido que me compró un auto nuevo! Es ese rojo de allá, ¿lo ves? Descubrí que cada vez que comete sus… indiscreciones, me regala lo que le pido. Y escucha esto: Entre más joven la chica, más costoso es su regalo. Estoy pensando en contratar un investigador para atraparlo en más aventuras antes de que descubra que divorciarse de mi le costaría lo mismo que continuar tratando de apaciguar su culpa.–Dice soltando unas risitas que atraviesan a Bridget como cuchillos- Mi matrimonio está condenado de todas formas. Pero no importa porque estuve hablando con algunos contactos, y no se ha concretado nada aún, pero estoy en conversaciones para volver a las pasarelas…

Su carrera de modelo no funcionó antes y no lo hará ahora. Cameron es una perra. Es demasiado vulgar, demasiado agresiva. Cameron es, sencillamente, demasiado. Las personas trabajando en una industria basada en apariencias y pretensiones se cansaron de tolerar su falta de ética y responsabilidad y habían terminado su contrato al descubrir que se había tatuado el nombre de otro de sus amantes, el tercero de ese año, en uno de sus muslos. Bridget no le dice nada de eso, porque la conoce lo suficiente para saber que es el tipo de chica idiota que solo aprende después de haber cometido el mismo error varias veces, cual rata de laboratorio siendo electrocutada una y otra vez, y porque sabe que Cameron jamás la ha respetado, ni la respetará lo suficiente como para buscarla por consejos. Gracias al cielo por las pequeñas bendiciones.

La deja hablar, incesante, por varios minutos, antes de ver a la cajera volver de su descanso.

-…Y no descarto la actuación, hay muchas actrices que fueron descubiertas en la adultez, algunas en su vejez, ¿Te imaginas? Tipo: Una Van Buren en Hollywood, ¡Mi vida daría un giro de 360°!

-Se dice 180 gra… ¿Sabes qué? Mi turno se termina en dos minutos-Cambia el rumbo de la conversación Bridget, porque si se ve obligada a soportar a Cameron, bien podría hacerlo con el estómago lleno.- Tengo comida Thai y tequila en mi departamento, podemos…

-¡SI!-Responde inmediatamente Cameron, manos sobre el mostrador. Luego recupera la compostura, y repite su respuesta, más casual, casi como considerándolo. Se le ocurre a Bridget que Cameron no solo había ido a presumir sus obsequios. Bridget no está segura de cómo debe sentirse, pero la idea de tirarse de nuevo a Cameron, tan inestable, como insufrible, en su carro nuevo, con su vestido nuevo comprado por su infiel esposo, solo por despecho, por tedio y porque puede…

Oh. Ahí está. Hola, dulce, dulce autodestrucción.

* * *

Algunos meses después de continuar viéndose a escondidas, cuando Cameron la visita de improviso, en nada más que un abrigo de piel, zapatillas altas y medias de prostitutas, y Bridget siente un indeseado deseo acumulándose en su zona baja, tiene la terrible revelación de que la vida la ha convertido en una versión pelirroja de la cocinera Belinda.

Bueno, al menos Bridget si logró quedarse con la chica, de cierta forma.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es referente a un poema de Daphne Gottlieb, para no perder la costumbre.


End file.
